Christmas Dreams
by orangepencils
Summary: America is feeling down as the Christmas season is approaching. He just wants to spend the holidays with England, is that so much to ask?


**Christmas Dreams**

**238**

**Ah, I'm running out of Christmas stories! This is not good! I only have two ideas left and I need one for the 25****th****. Anyways, here is the latest of the Noel stories. I went back to the good UKxUS pairing because I love that pairing and this idea called for it… **

**Disclaimer: I don't get why Wonderful Christmas Time got so little love. (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink…)**

**Oh and this is another Christmas song title, sue me.**

Christmas Dreams

When the alarm went off, Alfred turned over in his bed to shut the blasted thing off. He snuggled back into his blankets and searched for the warm body that he hoped would be there next to him. However, all he found was a cold pillow and he remembered that Arthur had returned to his house a few weeks ago already. Alfred groaned as he got out of bed and went about his morning business.

In truth, he missed Arthur, a lot. He missed the morning snuggles and the "good-morning" kisses. He missed making England waffles and a cup of tea, because finally, he was remembering that a happy Arthur in the morning was a self assured good day. He missed going out for walks just the two of them and holding on to Arthur's hand as they walked together silently. He missed curling up on the sofa after supper and just lie there with England. But most of all, he missed hearing Arthur whisper "I love you" every now and again.

America liked it best when either he or England would take a week long trip to the other's house just to spend quality time together. It was during those trips that they could simply be themselves around each other without the stress of work, world meetings and whatever other nonsense their bosses gave them. However, these escapades couldn't happen as often as they liked so they had to find other ways to spend time together.

World meetings were good for that too, but it wasn't the same. England was usually more stressed and ready to bite America's head off more often during those weekends than at any other given time of the year. But, at least they both knew that at the end of the day, they could find solace in each other's arms.

Alfred sighed as he made himself some breakfast. The thing that really got him down, though, was that the holidays were fast approaching and all around him, people were smiling and being generally happy. America envied them. He wanted to be smiling and happy with England too. He despised being separated from the one he loved when everyone around him was with loved ones.

After brooding for half the day, America finally picked up his phone and dialled up England's number. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"_Hello?"_ Just the sound of his voice made Alfred's day brighten up a bit and the clouds around his heart seemed a tad less grey.

"Iggy, it's Alfred." England knew that America only used that nickname when he was either feeling really gloomy, or when he wanted a favour. For some reason, the Englishman knew that the American wasn't feeling his best.

"_America, what's wrong? Are you alright?"_

"Nothing happened, I just… well, I missed you." Arthur could hear the solitude in his voice and it tugged at his heart strings.

"_Have you been watching those silly romance films of yours again?" _England chuckled, trying to get a rise out of the usually vivacious man, but nothing happened.

"No, I was just thinking that it's unfair that so many people get to spend time together with the ones they love and you're always so far away." America heard England sigh on the other line.

"_Alfred, you know we're not like normal people who can just pick up and go. __We have greater responsibilities to our people. Be thankful that we can at least see each other as much as we can."_

"Yeah, yeah, I know about all that "being a nation" crap, but is it really so wrong for me to want to spend more time with you? I mean, shit, when was the last time we actually spent time together, October?" America took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't want to get into a fight with England; it wasn't his fault, after all.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap like that, I just really miss you."

"_It's alright America. I miss you as well, but I'll be there for the holidays in less than a week's time and then we'll be together for two weeks, work free."_ Alfred had to smile at that. He would be seeing his lover soon and they would be together for a while, so it wasn't all that bad now that he thought about it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"_And you know that you can always call me as long as it's not two in the morning if ever you want to talk to me or__ if you're feeling down."_ America found himself smiling more and more. Leave it to England to brighten his day in the simplest of ways.

"I guess so, okay then; I suppose I'll see you in a few days then."

"_In that case, I'll be seeing you."_ England paused. _"Oh, and Alfred?"_

"Yes?"

"_I love you."_ America's smile was the brightest it had been in days.

"Love you more and thanks Iggy, I needed that." Alfred could hear Arthur smile on the other side.

"_Anytime, well, I'l__l see you at LaGuardia on the twenty-second, bye."_ There was a soft click as the line went dead. America put the phone back in its cradle and felt a lot better. At least he had someone to spend the holidays with whom he loved and cared for. It could have been a lot worse, he told himself.

The last days went by faster and soon, it was time for America to drive over to the airport. As he waited for Arthur's flight to come in, he couldn't help but look around as people were reunited with family and friends. Soon, he would be just like them and be happy as well.

After what felt like ages, flight A-49 from Heathrow finally landed and its passengers were starting to come out. America had warned England to look for the guy with the Santa hat. Even though he was pretty tall, it would still make it easier for England to spot him. Alfred kept on looking at the newcomers until he finally saw that unique head of blonde hair and the face that almost always made him smile. Alfred raised a hand and waved.

America saw Arthur walk out of the double doors and search for him. He waved his hand more energetically and it didn't take long for the Briton to locate him; the two of them started walking towards each other at a faster pace.

When Arthur was only a few steps away, Alfred pulled the smaller man to him and spun him around a few times as England wrapped his arms around him. America put his lover down after the third turn and the two of them simply stood there gazing into each other's eyes before Alfred brought their lips together, unable to contain himself anymore and not caring who saw them.

"It's good to see you." Arthur told him as they pulled apart.

"You have no idea." Alfred simply replied. He took Arthur's roll-on luggage in one hand and Arthur's own hand with his other and the two of them made their way towards the exist, catching up on their lives.

As America pulled out of the airport's parking lot and glanced at England who was looking out the window, he looked at their linked hands and Alfred had to admit that dreams did come true every now and then since he had his Christmas dream sitting right next to him.

**OWARI**

**Fluff, yes? Well, here's a warning, the next one isn't so fluffy. It's a Christmas one, but it'll be darkish-angstish… Mais bon, we'll see what I write. However, the last one, the one for the 25****th****, will be all fluff and sweetness, so fear not. I do hope you enjoyed this!**

**Started writing: December 18****th**** 2009, 5:21pm**

**Finished writing: December 19****th**** 2009, 10:19pm**

**Started typing: December 20****th**** 2009, 10:04pm**

**Finished typing: December 20****th**** 2009, 10:46pm**


End file.
